Something More
by Caithrine Glidewell
Summary: "Listen,whatever happens to me i want you to know,this started out as an assignment,but it became-"  "Something more.That'd be so much easier to beleive if you weren't in hancuffs right now." Bolivia&Peter-Entrada. Post Marionette.
1. Chapter 1

I stormed into the Secretary's office and placed my hands on his desk. I couldn't believe I was about to say this, but I had to, "I have to go back."

He looked up at me from the paperwork on his desk, "Excuse me, Agent Dunham?"

"I _have_ to go back. To the other side, I need to go back there," I stated firmly.

"Why?" He requested of me standing up.

I backed off from his desk and stood at a stance of respect, 'There is something I have to do Over There. A very important and very critical matter."

"Olivia, you are one of my best agents," He began.

I nodded, "Thank you sir."

"And disregarding even the fact that you are unwilling to give me a straight forward reason for your return, it is much to dangerous. I could not risk loosing you to the other side."

"Mr. Secretary-" I objected, but he cut me off.

"Olivia, unless you can give me a proper reason why you need to go back, why it would be an asset to our cause, I cannot grant your request."

I dropped the statute of respect, leaning forward and placing my hands on his desk, "I am pregnant with _your_ son's kid. I need to see Peter."


	2. Chapter 2

**One Week Later**

"Olivia," I looked over my shoulder at the Secretary while a lab assistant helped me to prepare for my trip, "You are to bring Peter back at any cost. This little mishap my just be what we need to get him back here."

"Yes Sir," I nodded.

"You are to return within three weeks. You send us the signal and we will give you location to cross back over. We are going to attempt to send you Over There with the deprivation tank because it is safer, but we will have to bring you back with the harmonic rods already embedded in your hands."

"Yes Sir," Brandon came up to me with a syringe and told me to make a fist with my arm.

"This, hopefully, will help you cross over. It's a mental stimulant we found in the other Olivia's brain that enabled her to cross universes. She was treated as a child, but we have altered the compound so that, hopefully, it will work without the gestation period."

I nodded, "Now Olivia, when the time comes, there is a contact that will help you prepare Peter to cross."

"With the harmonic rods," I stated.

"Yes. You must succeed Olivia. After this, there is no opportunity for you to go back."

**A/N: Sorry it's so short!**


	3. Chapter 3

I slid off the edge of the platform into the tank of water, feeling it go over my head and surround me. I could see the faint light through my closed eyelids. The world outside them went dark.

Brandon's voice filled the tank, "Agent Dunham, think about the other side, about the other Liberty Island. Let your senses leave you and your memories carry you to the other side."

I let my mind drift to my memories of the other side. To the Liberty Island that seamed wildly different from here, with it's tourists and green tarnished metal. A window without the image of the Twin Towers, a gift shop full of snow globes...

Suddenly the water was gone. I blinked a few times, unsure of what was going on. Unsure of where I was. I blinked again.

_A shelf full of snow globes._ I turned.

_A window without the Twin Towers._

I made it. I'd made it to the other side...

**Over There **

"Brandon," the secretary began firing orders, "Shut down the machines. Now. Before the affects pull her back."

"Yes sir," Brandon complied, sliding his chair over to another computer and shutting the entire system down.

The secretary stood for a moment and began to smile.

"Well done, Olivia. She's made it over."

**Over Here **

**Twenty-Four Hours Later**

Olivia flipped her head down and closed her hands around her hair, streaming towards the floor. She flipped her head back up, smoothing any loose strands back into the ponytail, wrapping the band around it. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled cockily, pushing her bangs aside. Her newly blonde hair glowed in the reflection. She reached behind her and picked up the black-grey blazer and shrugged it on. She closed her eyes and bowed her head. When she opened them, the pain and doubt in them was unmistakable.

Peter wouldn't be able to tell them apart now.

Not this time.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked out of the coffee shop, latte in hand, and walked down the street in confidence. These streets seamed familiar to me now. I know them well enough that I wouldn't have the faults that made me fail before.

Besides I only needed him to believe I was her for a short while. I guessed they'd be out of sorts. I knew her. Him cheating on her with herself; it was unforgivable.

I stepped up to the curb and smiled, taking another sip of my coffee. _God_ how I'd missed it.

I flagged down a cab and stepped inside.

The ride was short and I paused as I stepped out of the cab in front of the Bishop's home. I didn't know if he would be here, but there was no point in turning back. I smiled to myself one more time. In the back of my mind, I considered breaking in if he wasn't home and waiting for him, lounging in a chair, pulling off a more sexy and surprising entrance. I laughed at the image of Peter pulling a gun on me. The image in my mind was becoming more and more appealing. Maybe I could even get some angry sex out of it. I smiled to myself and laughed.

As the cab pulled away I closed my eyes and bowed my head, letting the feeling of stinging tears form at the back of my eyes the way I'd practiced. I slouched forward and walked slowly to the door, and rang the bell.

I ran my hand nervously through the ponytail the way I'd seen her do in _her_ briefs, and the door opened.

At first Peter's eyes were surprised, then angry, then I saw them lock on the bangs, and recognition flood them.

_Damn it_ I thought _I hadn't been gone long enough for her to grow them out. How did he know?_

"Olivia," His voice was husky.

"Peter," I sighed, my eyes still stinging, trying to keep up the persona in hopes he'd change his conviction.

"Don't try to fool my Olivia. Drop the act. Your eyes are about as shallow as you are," He growled. I was a tad surprised her hadn't pulled a gun on me yet.

I dropped the eyes and let a tad bit of bored anger take them, "I have to admit, that hurts just a bit," I said half-sarcastically.

"Why did you come back?" He said, not amused.

I smiled just a little, "I came back for _you_, Peter," I said, running my hand along his shoulder.

He jerked away from me, "Stop lying to me, Olivia."

I dropped my hand, "Fine," I snapped, "You wanna know why I'm here? Let me in."

"I'm about three seconds from pulling a gun on you and calling Broyles, so why don't you talk here," He said, his eyes unreadable.

"You want the truth," I said taking a step towards him and grabbing his hands. He tried to pull away but I held strong, "I _did_ come back for _you_, Peter. I'm Pregnant. With your child," I whispered, put his hands on my stomach and took another step closer. I leaned up to his lips and kissed him gently, eyes closed. I kissed him again, his hands clasping my waist where I held them.

"You can't run from this, Peter. I came back for_ you..._" I whispered. His eyes closed...


	5. Chapter 5

Peter made a cup of tea for Olivia then stood as far away from her as he could manage in the small room with her on the couch.

She held the tea in her hands without drinking it, "Peter..."

"How'd this happen," He asked, trying to be objective.

"Peter, what do you think? We weren't exactly _careful_," She retorted.

"Oh my god," Peter wrasped, rubbing his eyes. He made his way over to the other couch across from her.

"Peter," Olivia said, changing the tone of her voice and leaning forward, placing the tea on the coffee table. She tried to play the sensitive card to win him over, "I wouldn't have come if it wasn't important."

"How am I suppose to believe that?" Peter whispered, head still in his hands.

Olivia faked a sigh, "I know I've given you plenty of reasons in the past not to believe me Peter, but I wouldn't lie about this. I wouldn't risk my life crossing universes again if it didn't matter. I know that very second I spend here I am in danger. I have people I want to get back to. I wouldn't risk it if I didn't have to Peter."

"You may be an imposter, but your not an idiot," He said quietly. He looked up and met her eyes, "You don't _ever_ lie to me though," Peter said so low it was almost a growl, "If another dishonest word comes out of your mouth, I will take you out."

Olivia wouldn't show it on her face, but she was afraid. She didn't doubt that Peter Bishop was speaking the truth.

"Fine," Olivia almost snapped. She didn't like the way she felt out of control.

Peter got up and turned his back to her, gesturing up the stairs, "There's a guest room upstairs. No matter what, don't let Walter see you. And no one, I mean no one, can know you're here."

"I have a hotel room," Olivia told him, standing up.

"Even better. Just be careful who you come in contact with. I'm guessing you still have my number?" Peter said incredulously.

Olivia nodded even though peter couldn't see it. She stepped up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder, "I didn't want this."

"That doesn't change anything."


	6. Chapter 6

**In this story when I say Olivia, I mean AltLivia. I will usually refer to our Olivia as 'her alternate' or something like that. **

"Peter," Olivia called from in the exam room, She pushed open the door and stopped cold, staring herself in the face. "Fuck."

The three of them were silent, no one knowing what to say.

"Miss Dunham," All three of them turned to see Nina at the end of the hall.

"Yes," Both Olivias replied. Olivia ground her teeth.

"Our Miss Dunham," Nina said cautiously, "we're ready for you."

Olivia and peter watched as the Olivia from our world walked away down the hall.

Olivia snapped out of the shock and turned to Peter, "What the hell was that?" she snapped.

Peter turned back to meet Olivia's eyes, "I didn't know she had an appointment today."

"No shit. I got that part," Olivia growled, using the tone she'd often used with Newton.

"Olivia I can't do anything about it. I wasn't going to be able to hide you forever," Peter growled back.

"What are we going to do? She'll tell."

"She won't," Peter snapped assuredly. Olivia didn't question him, "Go back in," Peter said, nodding at the door.

They went inside and did the ultrasound, during which Peter was holding Olivia's hand so hard it almost hurt, but she didn't say anything. They were done an hour later, but Peter chose for them to hang back until they were certain our Olivia had left.

Olivia and Peter were left alone in the exam room.

"Take me to dinner," Olivia suggested openly.

"I can't Olivia. I can't have you out in the open," Peter told her.

Olivia groaned, "I didn't come here to be holed up all the time-"

"No," Peter snapped, "You came to get my help. You know its conditional, so just do as I say, please."

Olivia took a deep breath. She didn't like being told what to do. "Fine, at least come back with me. We can have dinner at the hotel."

Peter sighed in resignition.

Five hours later, they were back at Olivia's hotel in Boston and sitting at the small glass table with steak and wine between them, although Olivia didn't touch her since she didn't drink.

The conversation wasn't as strained as either of them had expected.

Olivia excused herself to go to the bathroom and peter gave a small smile after her. She went in and closed the door behind her. She leaned against it and took a deep breath, but not for the same reason she had on their previous dates. It was almost becoming too much for her. She knew he was only here because he felt obligated. He didn't love her the way he loved _her_.

She turned to the mirror and reassembled herself before going back out into the room. She sat back down.

Peter just stared at her and she didn't know what to think.

"What?" She asked suspiciously.

Peter put his hand on hers. She flinched a little unsure.

"It's okay," he whispered. She relaxed a little bit. Peter gave a small smile, "Truth is, you were never a very good actor."

"I didn't get into Fringe Division to act," she retorted a little defensive.

Peter shook his head, "You are just like her. All work and no play."

Silence fell between them and the smile fell from Peter's lips. Olivia knew she was taking a risk, but she leaned forward slowly, trying to read Peter's eyes but they were too well encoded. She carefully tentatively kissed Peter's lips and pulled back and inch.

Peter looked into his eyes, trying not to let his longing show in them. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed that.

A snap second later his lips were on hers again in a dominant kiss, his hands on her cheeks. Olivia's hinds gripped tightly to Peter's neck as she kissed him back. In a swift motion peter had them both on her feet and Olivia pinned against the wall. He began to kiss down her neck and her breath became shaky. His hands gripped her hips so tightly it hurt but Olivia welcomed the pain. She'd missed this too.

Olivia pushed hard on Peter's chest and he fell to the floor. She straddled him, taking control. She put her hands on his shoulders and bent down kissing him, his lips his jaw his neck. She ran her hands under his shirt and he helped her take it off. She began to kiss down Peter's stomach and he moaned. He wasn't going to let her stay in control though.

He brought her lips back up to his and quickly flipped them, "This is my territory, remember." He leaned down and kissed her neck, smiling when he felt her body shake with pleasure beneath him. He took her clothes off slowly, enjoying the torture he was inflicting on her until he couldn't take it anymore either. He slammed himself inside of her and she screamed, unprepared for the sudden wave that went through her.

Their bodies rocked against each other, hot and urgent. Neither of them had known how much they missed this.

"Oh, Peter Oh… God!" Olivia couldn't breath with the feeling that was rocking her body. Peter let go too and it took her higher. She almost couldn't see through the white light of pleasure that flooded her vision.

Peter collapsed on top of her and kissed her cheek gently as she came down.

"God I missed that," She said breathily. She felt Peter nod against her shoulder.

"I take it back," Peter whispered, "You are _nothing _like her."


	7. Chapter 7

Peter pulled his key out of his pocket and opened the lab door. He wasn't surprised that no one was there yet. It was early, which was exactly why he'd wanted to get there now.

Olivia grabbed Peter's arm as he pushed the door open, "Should I be here?" She asked. Peter looked into her eyes. He'd never seen so much unsurity in them.

"She already knows Olivia. And I need to keep you by my side."

"I don't need a baby sitter," She whispered.

Peter pulled her into the lab then turned around to face her, "Yes you do. I know her, and unlike what you or I may think, you guys are very similar. I know that if I leave you alone you're likely to do something reckless or stupid. And absolutely certain to ignore everything I say. So you're here."

Olivia sighed. A hint of fear came into her eyes, "What about Walter or Astrid. What if Broyles…"

Peter put his hand on her cheek, "We'll deal with that when it gets here," He paused for a second then leaned forward and kissed her.

She closed her eyes, but Peter could still see the pain in her face. She'd never looked so vulnerable.

"Why did you come back?" Peter asked suddenly.

Olivia, surprised, looked up at him, "What?"

"Why did you come back? Why did you need me? You had a loving boyfriend over there and your team… so… why come back?"

Olivia took a deep shaky breath, "He left me. When we found out about the baby… he realized that it wasn't possible for it to be his and he left. I only saw him twice before I came here."

Peter just stared at her and didn't speak.

A second later they heard another key jiggle in the already unlocked door.

"Crap," Peter whispered. He looked around but he couldn't find a place to hide her. It was too late.

A second later Olivia walked through the door and stopped cold for an almost undetectable moment before she pulled her gun.

"Whoa" Peter shouted putting his hands up in front of him, "Olivia put the gun down."

"Hell no. What is she doing here?" She asked assertively, nodding the gun at Olivia.

"Olivia," Peter said, trying to be diplomatic, "Put the gun down and I'll explain."

Olivia took a deep breath, "I know she's pregnant. I know it's yours. I just don't know what she's _here_. Or why you're protecting her."

"You won't shoot," Olivia said cockily.

"Try me."

"Shut up," Peter said to the woman standing behind him. He took a deep breath, "Olivia, go outside."  
"Peter-"

"Go,' he said harshly. The Olivia standing behind him walked towards the door, staying as far from Olivia as she could.

Olivia lowered her gun as she watched her leave. . She kept both hands on it, lowered to her waist as she turned back to Peter.

Peter let his hands drop, "Olivia, just let me speak."

Outside – Harvard Lawn

Olivia wrapped her thin leather jacket around her as a light wind picked up. For the second time in six months she'd had a gun aimed at her by herself. It was a little disconcerting.

"Olivia," she heard a voice call from behind her. It was familiar but she couldn't pin it down.

She turned around to see a man jogging towards her. She finally recognized him, "Lucas?" She hadn't seen him in years. It took her a moment to remember this wasn't her Lucas.

"I was just going inside to find you," He said breathlessly. He put a hand on her hip and leaned in for a kiss.

Olivia flinched and leaned away before he could.

"Olivia, what's wrong?"

Olivia struggled for words, I-I'm not her. I'm her… twin sister."

Lucas looked confused and stepped back, "I didn't know she had a twin."

Olivia gave a forced smile, "We don't get along well," she paused and said nothing, "We should go in," she said, nodding at the building, and walked past him towards it.

They walked into the building. Olivia was hesitant as she opened the door to the lab.

"And you called me a hypocrite, you son of a bitch. I don't know why I ever trusted you," Olivia was yelling at Peter. His face was full of remorse; Olivia could see it in his unusually open eyes, not blocked off. He was in pain. Olivia stalked off and slammed the door of her office so hard the glass in the door shook.

"Peter," Olivia said quietly.

He shook his head, "Not now," and walked off.

Olivia looked after him, "what did I do?" she whispered, and for the first time in years, a teardrop fell across her cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

Once Walter came. Olivia had to hide in Peter's office for the rest of the day. She didn'y like this, but Peter was right about her being reckless. The whole day though, Olivia couldn't ignore that on the other side of the frosted glass there was another office with a another version of herself in it. Olivia stared at it constantly as she sat in the office reading, feeling awkward without any work to do.

Shortly into the afternoon her eyes were drawn to the door that adjoined the offices. Olivia got up slowly and quietly, and walked towards the door, knocking tentatively on the glass.

The door opened quickly, "Peter, we have a case I really can't-" When her alternate self looked up, she stopped cold, "… Olivia," She started to shut the door, but Olivia put her hand out and stopped it.

"Let me talk please," She said solidly.

Our Olivia stood in the doorway for a second then stepped into Peter's office, closing the door, "You have three minutes."

Olivia stood confidently in front of her alternate what she would say would be an apology but Olivia wouldn't miss how cocky it was, "Olivia, I never meant for any of this to happen. It was just a mission, that I admittedly may have taken too far. But I love Peter. You can understand that can't you? You're me, we see the same things in him. A mistake happened and I'm here now, so can we just deal with this like adults?"

Olivia waited a second constructing her response, "You're me, which means you know I'm thick headed. Its going to take a lot more than a half-assed cocky apology to save your ass. But you're right. You're here and I'm not going to let that go to waste." Just then Olivia's cell phone rang and she pulled it out of her pocket, "Dunham."

"Dunham, It's Broyles," Olivia heard buzz through the phone, "We have information on Sierra Williams. I need you at the Federal building in ten minutes."

"Actually…" Olivia began.

"Don't you dare," Olivia hissed.

"Can you come to the lab. There's something we need to deal with here," Olivia hung up the phone and stared as cockily as she could at Olivia, "He couldn't keep you hidden forever."

Olivia turned and carelessly stormed out of the office, "Peter," she yelled.

Peter looked surprised and shocked at her, "Oh, Olivia," Walter said, unaware of what was unfolding before him.

"Broyles is going to be here in five," Olivia said, striding out of her office.

"Olivia," Walter said, then looked back at the other Olivia.

"Olivia," Peter said reproachfully to the other Olivia.

"Yes, we get it. _Olivia_," They both snapped at the same time.

It finally clicked in Walter's head, "Fauxlivia?' He said, half questioningly, half with betrayal.

"Fauxlivia?" Olivia asked.

"Doesn't matter," Olivia said, coming to stand next to the three, "Broyles is going to be here any minute and you are to stay here," Our Olivia said, pointing to Olivia.

"The hell I am," Olivia said, low.

"Olivia," Broyles deep voice was heard from behind them.

All three turned to look at him standing in front of the door.

"Fuck."


	9. Chapter 9

**AltLivia POV**

"Fuck," I said as I saw Broyles standing in the doorway. Chances were, Peter or not, I was about to be carted away in a maximum security van.

"Olivia," Broyles demanded.

"Yes Sir," I replied at the same time as my alternate did in an attempt to fool him.

"Agent Dunham, what's going on here?" Broyles demanded again, coming down the steps.

My alternate beat me to the response, blowing my plan out the window, "She's back, in case you haven't noticed."

"Olivia," He said turning to me, "Why are you here."

"She's pregnant," Peter said quickly. I was surprised at his immediate response to stand up for me. Yes we'd had sex, but what had been a relationship in my previous time here, seemed like it was going to become more of an exclusive sex thing.

"Excuse me Bishop," Broyles snapped assertively.

"I was put in a bad position and I wasn't as careful as I should have been, so now I have to deal with the consequences. She came back to hold me accountable for them," Peter explained.

Broyles let out a breath, "We need to talk Bishop. You too Dunham," He began walking towards Olivia's office.

I considered the fact that if there was a time to run it was now, but I stayed.

I turned around after the door was closed to see Walter standing in shock, "You're pregnant?"

I felt a lump rise in my throat at the tone of his words, "Yes, Walter."

"With my grandchild?" He stuttered over the words and I could tell it didn't have positive connotation it would have if it had been her.

I bit my lip and nodded, "Yes Walter. It's a girl, you're alternate told me on the other side. Before I returned."

"My granddaughter," He whispered, and I could see tears come into his eyes. I had an urge to hug him but I didn't know if that would be a bad idea.

"Walter," He looked back up at me, "I want you to be a part of this. I prefer you to my Walter. You're sweet and kind, and you'll be an amazing grandfather," as I said it, I knew it was true, "Come on. I'll take you to get a milkshake, we can talk about it."

"What if they come out?' Walter asked in a child-like voice.

I smiled weakly, "They'll be in there awhile. Trust me."


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia pulled up Walter's car in front of a diner near by. Walter was immediately excited, seeing the pastry case through the window. Olivia smiled, she had to admit, she missed seeing this Walter. The happy-go-lucky Walter.

She felt a lurch in her stomach and put her hand on her almost imperceptible baby bump. It wasn't big but it was definitely there. With how thin she was, she knew it wouldn't be long before it was noticeable.

Olivia followed Walter inside and met him at the counter. It was obvious he knew this place. The lady at the counter greeted him warmly and he requested a strawberry milkshake, soup, and piece of pie. Olivia was happy Peter had given her some money.

"Walter, why don't we get a booth," she suggested, pulling him away from the counter seating.

They slid into a booth and the waitress brought Walter his food.

"Can I get you anything, ma'am?" The waitress asked chipperly.

"Uh- No thank you," Olivia said with a weak smile.

She looked back at Walter who had already dived into his food.

"Walter," she said softly. He froze and looked up at her, "Do you hate me?"

"H-hate is a... A strong word," he stuttered, "I strongly disliked you."

"I'm sorry," Olivia paused, trying figure out what to say, "I know I hurt you. I know I hurt Peter. I can't possibly fully apologize for what I've done... But I'm here now. This child is here and I want to earn your trust back."

Olivia knew full well she was lying, but for a split second, she wished she weren't.

**Two Weeks Later**

As Olivia had thought, her baby bump had become noticeable. Peter often put his hands on the sides of her stomach when he kissed her now.

The more she saw her alternate standing around the edges with her babybump growing as well, the more guilty she felt. She wouldn't let Peter kid her, or even tough her, if Olivia was around.

Olivia's bump was bigger than hers. She wad between two and three weeks farther along.

Today there were people bustling around the lab. The deprivation tank was being moved, but no one would tell her why. Even Peter wouldn't tell her when she'd asked.

They stood in front of the doors as people bustled around the lower lab with the tank and necessary equipment.

"Please," she tried again. Olivia was beginning to feel like he was hiding something from him.

His eyes went blank and glassy every time she asked. This time he tried to mask it though.

He turned to her and put his hands on her bump, looking her in the eyes, "Liv, please just stop asking. It doesn't matter."

"Why do I get the feeling it really does?" she retorted.

"I promise, it doesn't matter," he whispered and leaned down, kidding her gently, and she let the worry go.


End file.
